The embodiments herein relate generally to methods for migrating software in machine systems with the same or improved functionality to a targeted system.
A major concern in moving from an older legacy system to a newer one is knowing that the system will perform as desired when it is in operation on a new machine system. The functionality needed between legacy and newer (or older or different) systems often remains the same. Yet the code used in older legacy systems is often not readable or understood by the new machine system or by those programming the new machine system. Typically, the code format or style for one system becomes old or its comprehension lost when newer or different versions of a system are put into operation. However, the functionality present in older legacy systems remains valuable if not necessary when migrating to the newer system.
As can be seen, there is a need to migrate legacy code for comprehension and use in newer, different, or upgraded machine systems.